


A Ride Downtown

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: A Night at Hill House, Off Route 41 [2]
Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Scarlet thinks about the night at Hill House on her way downtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride Downtown

This isn't her first time in the back of a cop car.

It always ended with a few passes on her ass, a grope here and there, _plenty_ of snide remarks, and a quick turn around back to her brothel.

But tonight is a bit different.

After running around that huge house, cigarette smoke, Prof. Plum's and Col. Mustard's wandering hands clinging to her body, a gun shooting down the chandelier and unlocking the lounge door, strangers showing up randomly, and a body count that just kept on rising, Miss Scarlet figures that this ride downtown is _definitely_ her last.


End file.
